


Hurt (Larry Stylinson)

by tomlinsontopics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Harry, Dark Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, It Gets Better, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Omega Louis, Will go ahead and put a trigger warning here for cheating, alpha/beta/omega, harry is kind of a dick but he works on it, larry stylinson - Freeform, the intro sounds awful but give it a chance, triggers will be added before chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsontopics/pseuds/tomlinsontopics
Summary: harry has hurt louis one too many times. when louis gives him one last chance, harry does what he can to try and repair what's left of their broken bond.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 39
Kudos: 121





	1. Intro

( hi, this is just a little starter prompt. It isn't a real chapter, but more of like an intro to establish what's going on. This was formerly a roleplay prompt my longtime roleplay partner and i had done. We unfortunately didn't go very far with it, but I wanted to expand it more. So i hope you all enjoy, and if you want more please leave a comment :) )

Harry and Louis were forced into a relationship by their parents. They both came from powerful packs and their union would finally combine the two. Making them one of the most powerful packs to roam their land. After they had mated, the leadership of the pack had fallen on the two of them. Louis, a young omega thought that this bond would be something special. That he would have a loving and caring mate to protect him and their future pups. Harry was the exact opposite of that, of course he was protective of his omega but he wasn't the charming alpha the boy had hoped for. Harry was a strong leader, he took after his own father, who was one of the most successful alphas in the history of the Style's pack. He was well respected, and no one dared to ever cross him. Even though Harry was mated, he often let his eyes wander over other omegas. There was a certain omega he always went back to whenever he got the chance. Taylor was a tall blonde, and everything that Louis wasn't. She was mean and snarky, and had no care that what they were doing was wrong. She wasn't the only one to blame, Harry didn't care that he hurt his omega daily. That he caused him physical pain every time he laid with another omega in their own bed. Louis couldn't do anything about it though, he couldn't leave. That would send the pack into chaos and ruin Harry's reputation, Louis did try to be a good omega. He did everything he could to keep Harry happy, but he never felt like he was enough. The omega felt he would never end Harry's cycle of cheating, he would be stuck in this unhappy relationship for the rest of his time. When Louis puts his life, and much more on the line for Harry once again. How will Harry respond when he almost loses everything?


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My work can also be found on Wattpad under the username hippyhoney :))

Louis stood in the kitchen alone. This was a usual thing for him, Harry working late and him alone in their home. A home that felt far too big for just himself, but once again his alpha didn't show up after he was supposed to be off. Harry wasn't working, Louis knew that for a fact. He knew that Harry working late meant that he was spending the evening at Taylor's. Louis couldn't help but envy her sometimes, she had everything he had ever wanted with Harry. The alpha spent most of his free time with her, and even skipped out when he didn't have free time to be with her. The only thing she hadn't taken from Louis was his bond with Harry. She may have had him at her beck and call, but she would never be bonded to him.

The omega waited until 10pm before he finally packed dinner away. It had gone cold hours ago, it's not like Harry would be hungry when he came home anyways. After the kitchen was cleaned back up, Louis went and showered. He took his time in there, he did have a long day himself. One of his duties as pack omega was running the orphanage for abandoned pups. He cared for and went on missions to rescue pups that may have lost their parents, or were left in the woods by alphas and omegas who didn't want them. It was one of the worst responsibilities that he had ever had. He loved caring for the pups, they were his one happiness in life. Louis so wished that he could take them all home and care for them like they deserved. The boy often came home from work crying, which led to him being told off by Harry, but he couldn't help it. It was his nature, and he would never apologize for being an omega.

By the time Louis got out of the shower, he could hear the front door being opened. He could smell cheap floral perfume way before he saw the alpha. Louis didn't even bother going downstairs to greet him. He didn't have the energy to deal with his mate tonight, Harry would probably be mad no matter what he decided to do. The smaller lad dressed in one of the alphas shirts and a pair of panties before crawling into their bed. He could hear Harry coming upstairs to their room, and he quickly shut his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, the alpha wouldn't get upset that he wasn't downstairs waiting for him. The bed dipped and the alpha started to unlace his shoes, Louis didn't move but Harry didn't buy that the omega was sleeping.

"Louis." The alpha said lowly, turning to face the omega.

Louis didn't budge, but that didn't stop Harry from talking.

"I know you're not asleep, you never fall asleep until i get back." Harry stood, starting to get undressed for a shower. Louis wasn't going to stop him either, he reeked of taylor and he couldn't stand her smell.

The omega huffed and rolled over, looking at the alpha. He wouldn't say it aloud, but Harry was right. Louis couldn't sleep unless he knew the alpha was safe at home. Typically a bonded alpha and omega could feel what the other felt. But everytime Harry laid with an omega other than Louis that bond weakened. More often than not, it also leads to Louis being ill. He knew when Harry was out cheating, the pain would start in his temples and slowly work its way to the rest of the body.

"What, harry?" Louis sighed, propping himself up on his elbows some, "it's late and i've got to be at the orphanage early."

"You know I don't like it when you're not in the living room when I get home, I thought you were gone. Someone could've taken you and I would've never known." the alpha said with a stern look on his face. His arms crossed over his bare chest, looking down at the omega who was still in bed.

"Harry, you knew I was home. I've been waiting on you since this afternoon, so excuse me for being tired and wanting to be in my bed instead of the couch. If I would have fallen asleep you and I both know you would've left me there and that's not where i want to be." Louis had a frown on his face. It was true, his own alpha wouldn't even carry him to bed if he had fallen asleep downstairs. It had happened before, and it resulted in louis being in tears at 3am as he woke and found himself alone on the couch.

"You know the rules, louis. Don't let it happen again." Harry finally walked off into their bathroom, leaving Louis alone once more. 

The omega turned his back to the bathroom door. He pulled the comforter tighter around himself, trying to hold back his tears. He obviously had failed at keeping them in, because soon his cheeks were wet. Louis was a crybaby after all, and if he wanted to cry then he would. He only wished his alpha would be more understanding, at least once in his life he wanted to be greeted by a kiss and not an argument. The blue eyed boy let his tears fall freely until Harry came out of the shower, by that time he made sure he was all dried up. The alpha climbed in bed and turned his back to the omega, another night of no cuddling. Harry's breathing soon turned to light snoring, and now that he was in bed Louis could finally get some rest of his own. It didn't take long for the omega to find sleep, he was far too drained and was ready to slip off into a dream before having to wake up and repeat his day again.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ a/n: slight trigger warning. there is mention of pregnancy and miscarrying towards the end of the chapter ]

The next morning louis woke up early to make breakfast. He was placing plates on the breakfast bar when Harry came down and joined him. The alpha sat and started eating as louis cleaned up the small mess he made. Silence filled the room as neither of them spoke, it wasn't until Louis sat down for his own meal did Harry speak up.

"Niall is coming over today. Nick is bringing him and I want you two to finish the quilts for the pups at the orphanage."

Louis simply nodded, Harry gave him tasks every morning so this one was no different. Although, Louis would much rather be at the orphanage than at home. Niall was one of his good friends, but sometimes he hated talking. The blonde omega always gushed over how lucky Louis was and talked about harry. Louis always played into whatever Niall thought happened in his and Harry's relationship. No one else in the pack knew what went on and it would always be like that.

"Why can't you just drop me off at the orphanage? I would be much more productive over there anyways," Louis sighed and looked at Harry, who looked back at him.

"Because, Louis, you know that winter is almost here and the pups need more blankets. The omega made quilts have proven to help the pups until they are placed in a real home. You remember your first winter here."

The omega frowned, he very clearly remembered his first winter in the pack. Upon hearing that the other omegas made less than their goal amount. Louis cried for about two days and stayed up until morning until they were taken care of.

"You're right, I'd rather do it myself and know it's done than get off task." Louis went back to his breakfast, looking down at his plate and picking at his pancakes.

"Knew you'd come around, if there's anyone who can do it. It's you." Harry got up and put his finished plate in the sink.

At that time the doorbell rang and Louis knew Niall was here. Harry went and got the door for the other omega, allowing him to come in and sit his things down. Louis finished eating and put his plate away, going and joining Niall on the couch.

"Morning, Lou. Ready to get going?" The blonde smiled some.

Louis wasn't paying much attention to him. He was watching Harry push the coffee table out of the way and bring in their supplies. Once the alpha was finished he stopped to kiss the brunette omega on the head. A rare sign of affection, affection he only showed when another member of the pack was present.

"I'll be home early tonight, if you have those done, I'll take you to the orphanage." Harry said on his way out.

As the alpha left, louis and niall migrated to the floor and started to work on the blankets. Niall may have liked to talk, but he was a good worker. That's why Louis always picked him to help whenever he needed it.

"You two are just so cute." Niall hummed as he pieced together some fabric, "Your parents couldn't have picked a better match."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Louis smiled some, and a part of him wanted to believe it to be true. That he and Harry were a good match, but his alphas recent behavior had him believing things to be different. 

The two omegas worked quietly for the rest of the morning. Both too engaged in their work to stop and have a moment. They did however stop so that they could have a small lunch break. Harry would be upset if he learnt that Louis at least didn't give himself one break during the day. Louis made the two some sandwiches and then went back to their little work area.

"Have you and Harry ever thought about having pups?" niall asked between bites. Looking across at louis.

Louis wanted to avoid the question completely. It was traditional for the pack alpha to have an heir by now, but Louis and Harry were known to be a bit untraditional. Their excuse for the moment was that they were both invested in their work. They wanted to focus on their charities a bit more before they started a family. That excuse wasn't entirely true though. Louis had fallen pregnant once before, but before he could tell Harry he had miscarried. The doctors claimed that the omega had put himself through too much stress. Louis knew the source of his stress, but he could never tell. It would always be his little secret.

"Well, right now we're pretty busy tied up with the pack. Harry with the troops and me with the orphanage. We plan on starting soon though, we both really want pups." Louis felt bad for always lying to niall. He was a friend, but he didn't need to know what he went through. Besides he wasn't entirely for sure he could trust him with his secrets. 

Niall seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but went ahead and shrugged anyways. It was considered rude for him to keep prying about the pack omega, so he dropped it. He finished lunch and resumed his work. Giving louis the opportunity to clean up and have a moment to himself in the kitchen. He placed the empty plates in the sink and sighed softly. It was always hard for him to think about having pups of his own. Harry never talked about kids, so when he got pregnant on a whim, he was over the moon. That was when Harry first started sneaking around with Taylor though. The day he found out he was pregnant was the first time he smelt another omega on harry. He had hope in them until that day.

Each day after that Harry had become even more late than usual from work. He was always with the other omega. It took a big toll on Louis, and Harry's disloyalty is what ended up causing him to miscarry. Louis had never felt more alone during that time, he felt like he had failed as an omega. First his alpha went and laid with another omega and then he miscarried. He didn't think that he could pick himself up from that, but he did, he had to. People needed him to be okay and functioning. Throwing himself into work at the orphanage was the only thing that kept him going. It wasn't the most healthy environment for him, but he felt like he was doing something useful for once.

The clock ticked on and soon niall and louis had almost all of their work done. At five, Harry came walking through the front door. He was pleased to see that the omegas had almost finished their task.

"Your rides here niall, i'm sure lou can finish the rest up on his own." Harry said as he sat down on the couch behind louis.

Louis was exhausted, he most certainly could not finish the rest on his own in a timely manner. He'd be up for the rest of the night if he wanted to finish them. Louis didn't argue though, and Niall wouldn't dare talk back to the alpha. He simply collected his things and wished Louis goodbye before walking out of their home.

Once the blonde was gone, Harry cleared his throat and turned to louis. "Get your shoes on, let's drop these off before it gets any later. It might get cold tonight and i'm sure the sooner they get these the easier it would be."

Harry stood, already gathering the finished blankets from the floor. Louis finished the one he was working on and got up. The alpha seemed in a good mood, he usually never wanted to take louis with him when he went to the orphanage. Maybe things would start looking up from now on.


	4. Three

It was a silent ride to the orphanage. Louis couldn't smell the scent of another omega on Harry, Taylor must have been busy today. That didn't mean that they weren't planning anything though. The omega knew the two had snuck around at night before, Harry would wait until Louis was asleep and then sneak out to meet up with the girl. Louis didn't want to think negative right now though, negative energy affected the pups and he didn't want that.

As Harry stopped at the orphanage, Louis jumped out and immediately went in. He knew Harry would catch up once he got the supplies out. The omega wanted to spend just a moment alone with the poor pups he had gotten attached to. Louis knew that Harry would never allow him to adopt one, because if it was Louis' choice, he would take them all home with him. He couldn't though, but he could damn sure devote himself to making sure they had a good life.

Harry soon caught up with Louis, having brought a few extra things the caretakers needed for the facility. The alpha placed the basket on the floor where louis stood.

"It's getting late, don't be too long. I've got a phone call to make so i'm going to be outside for a minute." Harry went just out the door again. Leaving louis to tend to the pups alone.

Louis wasn't honestly expecting Harry to help him. It would have been nice to just have some company though. Even if Harry would give him half ass answers, the omega still would like to ask how his day went every once in a while. The brunette sighed and decided to get to work, it wouldn't take long but he liked taking his time with them. He couldn't imagine what they had gone through in their short period of time, he wished he could take away all their pain.

The omega hummed as he gently wrapped each pup in a blanket. Making sure they were secured, but not where they could harm themselves. It was almost bedtime so he knew that the pups were probably enjoying it as well. Other omegas always praised louis for his ability to care for others, the full time carers were all older omegas. So it made him feel special whenever they told him how good he was. It took louis roughly thirty minutes to make sure the pups were all wrapped up for bed. Now he was just waiting for Harry, while he waited a pup began to fuss so he gently took the little one in his arms.

"Shh, i got you. Everythings going to be alright darling." The omega cooed softly to the little girl, he got her back to sleep and then pressed a soft kiss to her wrinkly forehead. 

At that time Harry came through the door and spotted Louis with the baby in his arms.

"C'mon, lets go. I'm sure if it's crying the others can handle it. That's what they're here for." harry said with a small huff as he collected their empty baskets.

Louis frowned and put the pup back in its cradle. He then gave the room one last look, and then turned to leave. On his way out, he waved to the head caretaker, who was thanking the pair for coming. As the smaller male got into their vehicle, he looked to his mate.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Because, i know how you get when you come here and i'm not listening to you cry for the rest of the night.'' Harry replied, showing he was also getting annoyed with his mate.

"If we could just help one, or a couple-" louis was stopped mid sentence 

"We are not adopting a pup that isn't ours. You know how i feel about it, there's no bond, no connection. We could never care for it like a biological pup." Harry frowned, gripping the wheel a little tighter. They had this conversation many times before and he was tired of repeating it.

The omega rested his head against the window. There was no use in arguing any further, tears were already threatening to spill over and he didn't have the energy for that now. He knew his silence made Harry pleased. The alpha made it clear to him many times that he would never love a pup that didnt come from their bond.

When they got home, Louis slammed the door as he got out of the car. He didn't care if he was being a brat, his alpha was being mean and he had a right to be moody. The omega waited for Harry to unlock the door and he went straight inside. On his way in, he stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of wine and a glass. He marched upstairs but stopped at the top.

"I'm taking a bath, don't bother me." he yelled down at Harry, once again slamming the door as he went into the bathroom.

Louis sighed and poured him a glass. Starting the hot water and putting his favorite bubbles in the tub. This was a special thing he did every once in a while. A hot bath away from Harry, he did deserve it after all. Harry had been a dick to him and he just wanted to relax. The omega sipped his wine and then undressed to get in the tub. He slowly got in and hummed as the water relaxed his muscles. He was sure Harry was down stairs fuming with him, but he could care less right now. He needed his time too and that's just what he was going to do.

( sorry for the shitty update. It's 2am and my computer is about to die! Hopefully i can crank out a better one tomorrow )


	5. Four

"You know, you can really be a little bitch sometimes."

Harry says as he finally joins louis in bed. The omega had already been laying down since he had gotten out of the bath. He was both mentally and physically exhausted and just wanted to rest, but Harry's words burned all through him. Louis turned to look at Harry, a scowl on his face as he says. 

"You know you can really be such an asshole."

He huffed and sat up in bed.

"I do everything for you. Cooking, cleaning, chores and I never even get a simple thank you. I would do anything for you, and yet you still treat me like this. All I want to do is help, but you continue to put me down."

It was Harry's turn to look at Louis. He rolled over, his brows furrowed and mouth turned down in a frown. He was clearly unhappy with his back talking omega. Louis didn't care though, he was tired of being mistreated by Harry.

"Omega, I think you need to watch your tone. You and I both know that things could be a lot worse around here."

Louis couldn't help but laugh at Harry's words. He really must be off in his own little world if he didn't realize just how bad things were. 

"You must really be blind then, Harry. So blind that you don't realize how much you hurt me everyday."

The omega shook his head, bringing his pillow into his arms. He got out of bed and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned and looked at Harry wanting to say one more thing before he left the room. 

"I do know things could be worse, but you need to think about how you treat me. If you care even an ounce about me, you need to think about what you put me through."

With that, he left the room. He didn't even say goodnight to the alpha. He was done, he didn't want to listen to Harry's bullshit anymore tonight. He wanted the alpha to see that he was serious this time. He was serious when he said that he was hurting and that he didn't want to hurt anymore. 

He laid down on the couch and pulled the throw blanket over himself. Louis let out a long sigh and nuzzled down into the couch. He knew he was in for a long night of no sleep.

-

Harry watched as Louis walked out of their room. He didn't think that Louis had it in him to walk away. When the omega was out of sight, Harry flopped back in bed. Louis didn't mean what he said, did he? Harry thought that Louis didn't care about what he did. Which is why he kept doing them. He glared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts of mostly frustration. Harry had never thought this hard about their relationship before.

Harry had never really seen a healthy example of a relationship. His parents was similar to the one he was in. His father was also unloyal to his mother. As far back as he could remember, he could recall his father being with multiple different omegas. He only did it because he was pack leader, and he knew that no one would say anything to him. His mother always turned a blind eye to the cheating. Because of her status, she couldn't say anything. If she did, she would've lost everything. Harry remembered not wanting to be anything like his father when he took over the pack. Yet here he was doing the same things he did.

Harry didn't think having a mate would be this complicated. He thought it would be a breeze and that since it was just a union of two packs, he'd never get anything out of it. Here louis was though, a boy unlike any other omegas. Full of fire, passion, and a whole lot of heart. Louis shouldn't have to hurt or care this much about Harry. Harry didn't deserve to have someone like Louis in his life. He would never understand why Louis has decided to stick around this long. He had put him through so much, but yet, here they are.

The alpha rolled over, groaning into his pillow. Since he and Louis mated, Harry couldn't really recall a time where they slept apart. No matter what, the two always shared a bed. He didn't think that it would bother him this much, but it did. Seeing how mad Louis was when he left, Harry didn't dare go down to ask him to come back. He knew that would just make him even more upset. So Harry laid in bed, tossing and turning as he thought about the little omega downstairs. 

// I'm sorry for another short one!! I've been rather busy, and this is a bit different but I kind of like it!! I'm also already working on another update, and I'm hoping to get another one out tomorrow 🤍 //


	6. Five

Waking up the next morning was awkward. It seemed as if neither of them had gotten much sleep. Louis was sipping on a cup of coffee when Harry came downstairs. The omega didn't acknowledge the alpha. He had a few more words for the older lad but he figured he would save it. Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the other end of the couch.

"So-" Harry began but was quickly cut off by Louis.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't want to hear it. I know that's probably what you think I want, but I don't."

Louis sighed and took a long sip from his mug. Harry sat his down on the coffee table, resting his arms on his knees as he looked to Louis. 

"I don't understand what you want from me, Louis."

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, already getting frustrated with Harry.

"That's my point, Harry. The fact that you don't understand that what you're doing is wrong. I can't take it anymore, the lying, cheating, name calling. All of it. What makes you think that any of that is okay?" 

Harry looked down, he knew that Louis was right. He didn't understand why he did it either, and he knew his behavior needed to change.

"I want you to unmate me. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't, you have drained me and I've got no fight left in me"

The unmating process was painful to both parties. There was a serum they would have to obtain and be injected with. Then they would have to stay apart until the mate mark left their bodies. Finally they would officially be unmated once the process was complete.

Harry didn't want to let Louis go though. He didn't want to unmate him. Despite everything that had happened, Harry didn't think that Louis would want to unmate him. Hearing those words come out of the omegas mouth made his stomach drop. It was something he had never expected. 

"You what? No, Louis I can't I'm not doing that."

Harry shook his head quickly, running his hands over his face in disbelief.

"Harry, I'm begging you. Please just do it. Why do you keep making me suffer?" 

Tears started to fall down Louis' face. He couldn't believe that after all he had been through, it was finally coming down to this. He had tried so hard to make things work, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"And I'm begging you, Louis. Please let's just work things out. I'll change, I'll do anything."

Harry stood, starting to pace. He was getting worked up and needed to find a way to let it out without lashing out at Louis.

"Harry you can't just erase all the things you've done, I just can't forget that."

"Then don't, hold it against me. I don't care what you do, I just don't want to lose you Louis."

Harry breathed out, leaving Louis a bit speechless. He had never heard Harry talk like that, and it made him think that he was being genuine. That didn't mean that Louis was going to forgive him that easily. Harry would still have to work on himself if he wanted Louis' full trust again.

"Fine-" Louis started, taking a deep breath to calm down and wipe away his tears.

"I'm going away for a week. It will give us both time alone to figure things out and straighten up. It also gives you time to stop your cheating and time to show me you mean it when you say you don't want to lose me."

"A week? Lou, no that's too long." He shook his head in disagreement, looking over at Louis with a frown.

"That's the deal. Show me you can be faithful, show me that you want me."

Louis stood and went off to their room. The alpha followed close behind. Louis started to gather his things for the week as Harry sat down on the bed. 

"Alright, fine. I can do that, I can go the week without talking to or seeing her."

Louis stopped midway through shoving clothes into his duffle.

"It's more than that Harry. I want you to cut her off completely. I want you to ban her from the pack, and then after you do that I want you to block and delete her number from your phone. I never want to see her around here again."

Harry blinked as he looked at Louis. He was trying to process what the omega just said. This was something that the normally sweet boy would never say. So Harry was a bit taken back.

"Deleting and blocking her, I can understand. But banning her? Isn't that a little harsh?"

Louis shook his head as he zipped up his bag, looking up at Harry as he did.

"Nope, I don't think so. What's harsh is that you're still making excuses for her. You're worried she'll ruin your reputation in the pack if word gets out about what you did. But you should've thought about it before you went off and cheated."

The alpha pressed his lips into a line. He couldn't argue with that, he knew louis was right again. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, if getting rid of her will make you happy then that's what I'll do."

The omega smiled contently, if he knew threatening Harry would've worked so well. He would've done it ages ago. Things worked out well and he was happy they did. Louis patted the alphas shoulder and walked past him. His ride was here and waiting on him, he had called a friend before Harry had even woken up.

Before louis could go out the door, Harry gently grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I won't let you down." Harry said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't disappoint me, Harry. I really do believe we can make this work." And with that, Louis left. Leaving Harry alone at the door as he was driven off.

// an: thoughts??


	7. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi all i really thought about not continuing this here. i got a lot of hateful comments (that i've since deleted) and it really got my mood down. so please, if you don't like this story or do not have any constructive critisim please don't leave any negative thoughts :/
> 
> short chapter alert, also harry is an even bigger jerk in this chapter i'm sorry :/

// fair warning, this is going to be super short! it probably won't be very interesting either and doesn't really get us progressing anywhere. which is why i called it a filler chapter. i was going to wait and post this but i feel bad for not putting anything out here recently. so even if this is poor quality i hope you all enjoy! oh also forgot to add this chapter will only involve harry :)

harry decided to skip work the next day. he was up most the night anyways and wanted to get this all over with. at noon he texted taylor to meet up with her in one of their spots. typically, they would meet at one or the others house. but since that was off the table now, he decided to meet her at the spot in the woods where they first started hooking up.

soon after the two met nestled in the woods. hidden away from where no one else could find them. it was close to pack territory lines, so the chances of them getting caught were slim. when he arrived, she was already there. she had her blonde hair down and was dressed in a light colored sundress that blew with the slight wind. he could smell her as soon as he got out of the car. harry couldn't deny it, taylor was beautiful, but it was time for him to let her go. it was time for him to realize the real beauty that always had his back.

the alpha did find louis attractive, he checked all of harry's boxes. harry just had a loyalty problem, and that was never addressed until louis came into his life. when their parents first introduced them, harry did find louis to be quite beautiful. his only problem was that his dick worked better than his brain. louis wanted to take things slow after mating, he wanted to get to know harry past the arranged marriage and the facts he was told about the alpha. harry didn't want to though, and that's how he ended up meeting taylor. she was a secretary for one of the buildings harry went to for work. from there they went to buisness casual, to ocassional hookups, to an almost full on affair. their no strings attached relationship had went on for almost a year and now, harry was ending it.

harry didn't know how to feel about it. he wanted to feel happy, he was finally devoting his time to the person that deserved it. he did want to grow through this with louis, he wanted to form a stronger conncection. he could feel the possible potential, he just had to take accountability for his actions. something that scared him, one wrong word with taylor today and she could go and expose him to the whole pack. the pack looked up to him, and he didnt think he could ever show his face again if everyone knew what he did.

taylor reached out to tug at harry's shirt but he pushed her hand away.

"i told you i didn't want to do that." he huffed.

taylor frowned, even when harry was in his worst mood she could always find a way to get his pants off.

"what's your problem? princess got you in a mood?"

she reached out and let her hand trail down the alphas chest. harry didn't give her a chance to get very far before he pushed her off again. she was tempting, but he knew he had to stay strong.

"my problem is you. i'm done with you, i want you out of territory lines by sundown."

her face fell and she took a step away from harry.

"you don't mean that.." she said while shaking her head.

"i do, i should've been done with you long ago, but better late than never."

taylor stood there in disbelief. she couldn't believe she was hearing this, she felt like she could scream. she never thought she would hear this from harry. taylor didn't think that harry would ever get rid of her. she maybe even had the idea that one day harry would leave louis for her.

"if you make me leave, i'll tell everyone what you've been doing. that you, pack leader have been sleeping around on your omega."

harry hesistated and pressed his lips together out of anger.

"and what would that say about you? you're the one i've been sleeping with. you've got a small part in this, if you tell you'll always be known as the other omega. wouldn't you like to start over somewhere fresh?

taylor slapped harry across the face. the alpha grunted angerily and rubbed his cheek.

"fine, i'll leave but don't think that this is just for you." she huffed

she stormed off and quickly drove away. harry watched, his hands stuffed in his pockets. as taylor drove off, she was giving harry the middle finger out the window. the alpha sat on the hood of his car, letting out a sigh. well, he got through his first obstacle now all he had to do was survive the rest of the week.

//hiiii so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. here is the long awaited, harry centric chapter. it hurts my heart to write him as an asshole, but it gets better! i promise. i also want to announce i'm now taking one shot requests! leave them in the comments or message me!


	8. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i have no clue why its not letting me space everything out :( it looks fine in google docs but messes up when i transfer it here

When Louis woke up he had almost forgotten he wasn't at home. It was strange waking up without Harry next to him. There were many times Louis went to bed without Harry but he was always there when he woke up. Being alone bothered him more than he wanted it to, he wanted to stop thinking about Harry and only focus on himself for a bit. The omega let out a soft sigh and pulled himself out of bed, he stretched and yawned before walking into the bathroom that was connected to his room.

He didn't shower last night because he was too tired. He had come in and just laid in his bed until he fell asleep. Louis figured a hot shower would clear his mind and help him get ready for the day. While the water heated, he undressed and folded his clothes up. Once the water heated up he stepped in and let his muscles relax. He took a deep breath and started to wash, spending almost an hour in there before he finally got out. 

When he got out, Louis dried off and dressed in a pair of joggers and an old sweater that he probably swiped from Harry at some point. He dried and fixed his hair into his usual fringe and then headed downstairs. As he made it into the kitchen, Liam and Zayn were already at the table with coffee and breakfast.

Liam and Zayn were Louis' closest friends. Liam was omega and Zayn was an alpha, Zayn was head of the packs military. Zayn was supposed to be Harry's right hand man, but the two alphas didn't always see eye to eye. A fight between the two alphas was how Louis met Zayn and eventually met Liam. The pair were always good to Louis, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to rant about Harry to they were always there for him.

"Sleep well, Lou?" Zayn asked, offering him a small smile.

"Yeah, I slept alright. Thanks, Z." Louis smiled some and sat down in his spot.

Neither Liam nor Zayn brought up last night's incident. When Louis had called them and asked to stay for a bit, no questions were asked. They knew Harry had to have been bad enough for Louis to want to leave. By the time they returned from getting louis, he had just wanted to get to bed and they didn't want to press. They knew when Louis was ready to talk he would, maybe tonight when they all got home he'd be ready.

"Are you going to go into the orphanage today?" Liam asked, looking over at Louis.

"I thought about not going.. Just in case I happened to see him while I was out.." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed softly. "But i guess i can't stop doing what i enjoy just because of him, i know spending the day with the pups."

Liam nodded. "That's a good way to see it, I might join you today. I've never been and I have nothing on my schedule." 

Louis smiled. "That would be nice."

Later on the three were off to their duties. Zayn dropped the two off at the orphanage while he went off to the training base. Liam had never been to the orphanage before, so Louis just had him stick close. While the two were alone, Liam thought it would be the perfect time to ask Louis about what happened. 

"So.. you want to talk about what happened?" Liam asked while sitting down with the pup that Louis just handed him.

Louis frowned and sat next to him holding another pup.

"I was just fed up with all of harry's shit and I needed a break." he leaned back and started rocking the baby. Thinking about it so soon was getting him worked up, and he didn't want to get worked up here.

"Yeah?" 

"I wanted him to unmate me, but he wouldn't. He said he wanted to keep trying, so I gave in. I gave him the option of me or her and by the time I came back he better have ended it with her." Louis knew Liam would be shocked by hearing this. He had never said he wanted to leave Harry before now.

"Louis, oh wow. Do you think that he ended it with her? I don't mean to upset you by that but it's just a thought. He's always been iffy when giving his word." Liam felt like he could feel his friend's pain. He knew Louis was strong, but he could see past the wall that he tried putting up. He knew no matter what, Louis would always have a place in his heart for Harry.

"I know, which was why I was thinking that we could have Z call him later? If anyone could get it out of him i think it could be him." the omega snuggled the small pup close, finding comfort in holding the little one.

"Of course, Lou. You know we would do anything we can to help you." liam reached out and patted lou on the shoulder, getting a smile from the other omega.

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate everything you two do for me. Seriously, I don't know where i would be without you two." louis grabbed liam's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You know, i think we should also talk about what happens if you do go back-" Liam started but Louis interrupted.

"I know, it will be work but we will cross that bridge when we get there." Louis shrugged

"But you've got to be strong. You know what your heart wants and you need to keep that in sight. If he can't give you the love and care you deserve, then you need to be done this time."

Louis' smile had faded and he just gave a slight nod. He knew liam was right, but at times he just couldn't bring himself to say it outloud. He wasn't ready to let go of Harry yet, he was all he knew this past year and apart from Zayn and Liam, Harry was the only person he had. Louis knew deep down that Harry had a bigger heart than he let on. It would take a lot more heart and soul than just a break to fix them, but Louis knew he still had it in him to fight for them and he was hoping Harry did too.


	9. Eight

// originally this was going to be a super short chapter and like choppy but then I kind of rearranged things and words flowed so... it's longer not as long as I would like it to be but I'm liking it a lot better than my original idea for this chapter. I plan to keep editing my books and keep giving more consistent updates, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! if you're enjoying please leave a like, comment, or vote. thank you for sticking with me during my break!

A few days had passed since Liam and Louis' talk in the nursery. During that time Louis thought about what Liam told him. He needed to start standing up for himself. He may be an omega and his alpha may be the pack leader, but that didn't mean he could allow himself to be run over. It also didn't mean that he could let Harry get off as easily as he thought he was. 

It was Wednesday now and Louis hadn't had any contact with Harry since Sunday night. It was weird but also a relief to the omega. He wasn't constantly worried that Harry was cheating or if he would come home moody. He knew it was bad, but Louis knew he needed to give Harry this ledge to earn at least some of his trust back. If he couldn't do it, he would be staying at Liam and Zayn's a lot longer.

According to Zayn though, Harry really did get rid of Taylor. While Louis didn't see the alpha, Zayn did. Zayn was the one to ask Harry if he got rid of her, and he confirmed that she was indeed gone. It made Louis happy, he couldn't believe that Harry actually got rid of her. Now all he had to worry about was if Harry could keep to his word and not have any contact with her again. This was the first step for a fresh start for them and Louis intended to make the most of it.

Later that night, Liam and Zayn were going out on a date. So Louis would have the house to himself. He definitely didn't mind having a night alone, while he loved the couple at times they made him wish he had what they did. He planned on having a low key night, have a bath and some wine then put on a movie before he went to bed. He didn't have any work today so he was already up in his room in his comfy clothes when he heard the front door shut, signaling that he was alone now. Louis went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of wine that was tucked in the fridge. It wasn't his usual but it would do for now, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and then returned upstairs to his bathroom.

He ran himself a hot bath and slowly lowered himself in the tub. He let out a sigh of relief, it had been a rough couple of days and it felt good to unwind with a night to himself. No one to fuss over him, no one telling him what to do. Louis thought just for a moment that maybe he could be alone, but then quickly dismissed it. He would never be able to do that, in his heart he knew he was where he was supposed to be. Call him crazy, but he did want to be with Harry not just because that's what he was expected to do but because he wanted to.

Harry was a cheater, he's been a real piece of shit to Louis. There were so many reasons they shouldn't be together. The past year the two were hardly mates, they were basically two people who lived together and Louis was someone for Harry to bully. As an omega he was always taught to obey his alpha, if his alpha wasn't happy then he was doing something wrong. But being with Harry had made him realize that even if he was an omega, it didn't mean he had to put up with a shitty alpha. He had learned a lot about himself being away from his family and his family's pack. For starters he learned quickly that his relationship is not like the fairy tale ones that he grew up with. His was the nightmare version and now he had to figure out how to not make it a nightmare. 

When Louis got out of the bath, he dried off and dug a hoodie and sweatpants from his bags. The hoodie may have been harrys but no one needed to know that. He just wanted something familiar since he was away from home. As Louis crawled into bed he thought about calling Harry, he knew two people who would advise against it but he didnt care. His original plan was to not talk to Harry until he went home at the end of the week, but things change. Zayn had told Harry not to call Louis until the omega was ready or until he was coming home. But Zayn didnt make the rules for louis, and he wanted to see what the alpha was doing.

The omega reached for his phone, he found Harry's name and pressed call. Letting his phone ring while he curled up underneath his blankets. The dial rang three times before he picked up.

"Louis, hi.." Harry said, his voice soft.

Louis let out a soft sigh, he didn't know why he was so nervous he just was. He knew he had a bit of leverage over Harry so he didn't have to be walking on eggshells anymore.

"Is there anyone over?" Louis asked, wanting to know the answer to that before he heard anything else from the alpha.

"There is no one over, I can promise that. I haven't met with or talked with anyone, i've been to work and then back home for the past week." 

Louis was pleased with the answer, and the fact that Harry didn't seemed upset that he asked was a step forward in Louis' mind.

"Good, I was just checking in and making sure you were actually holding up your part." Louis said softly.

"I am, even Zayn knows what I've been up to. He's been very keen on knowing what i've been up to." Harry said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"He's just looking out for me, he knows I deserve better than what you have been giving me. If we're going to make this work then you need to be honest with me." 

Louis could hear Harry go silent, he knew that the alpha probably didn't like his answer but he was going to have to deal with it now.

"Yeah, Yeah I know i'm still not going to be friends with him. I'm willing to be more open with you now, I want to work with you and make us work."

Louis bit his lip and looked at the time, it was getting late and he didnt want to be on the phone with Harry for too long.

"I'm going to go now.. It's getting late.. I just wanted to check in on you." 

Harry sighed softly before replying. ".. it was nice to hear your voice, i'll see you soon."

"Yeah, i'll see you soon." Louis waited a minute and then hung up the phone.

He didn't expect to have a good feeling when he finished talking to Harry, but he did. He knew he wasn't done setting boundaries, but as he drifted off to sleep his dreams were filled with hope of a better future with the alpha.


	10. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at ending chapters but I’m working on it 🤍

// you all might hate me for this little time skip but I'm wanting to do it just to kind of play around with some things I have outlined. If you're enjoying please vote or comment 💘 thank you for reading

Louis spent one week away from Harry. In that week Louis was able to get a little time to himself. Time to think about himself for a change and not just Harry. He couldn't lie, being away from the alpha has been good but he missed home. Louis was packing his things when Zayn knocked on the opened door.

"You don't have to go you know?" The alpha said, leaning on the door frame.

Louis gave him a soft smile, "I figured you would be up here sooner or later, but you're not going to convince me to stay."

Zayn sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, he just wanted the best for the omega. He considered Louis to be one of his best friends, and he couldn't stand to see him get hurt anymore.

"Look, all I'm saying is what if he doesn't change? I think you should leave while you have the chance, he's scared you have him under your thumb and I don't think he'll fight you on leaving again."

Louis sat on the bed and looked to his friend, "Z, I appreciate everything you and Liam have done for me. You've taken care of me, listened to me rant and cry and given me a safe space to be. I just.. I want to try, I want to give him a chance to be him and not some over the top alpha."

"I trust you, Louis I do. Always remember that we'll be here for you no matter what happens. You always have a place with me and Li." Zayn stood and gave Louis a soft smile. "We'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready."

"Thanks, Z I'll be down there soon" 

Louis stood and began gathering his things again. He didn't bring much, just some clothes and personal things he needed to get him through the week. Staying with Zayn and Liam longer was a tempting offer. He knew he could run away from Harry and all the problems he brought with him. But Louis didn't want to run from Harry, he wanted Harry to be good and be the alpha that he deserved. He'd been through too much to give up this early in their basically non existent mating.

The omega went downstairs when he was finished. Zayn and Liam were waiting, and Zayn helped Louis put his bags into the car. The three got in and started the short drive to Harry and Louis' house. Louis was starting to get nervous now, what if Zayn was right? What if Harry wasn't going to change, what if it was all an act just to keep this charade up for the pack.

Louis was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of Liam's voice.

"Lou? You okay back there?" He asked softly, turning from where he was in the front seat to look back at Louis.

"M'fine.." he lied, but Liam seen right through him.

"I can practically hear your thoughts from back there, let's talk about it." 

Louis sighed, looking down and picking at his nail beds before replying. 

"I don't know," he frowned. "I guess I'm just second guessing my choices now."

"Well I can definitely see why." Liam nodded. "We just want what's best for you. It may not seem like it but we do, we're clearly not team Harry but if going back to him is what's going to make you happy then so be it."

Liam paused for a moment, glancing at Zayn before looking back to Louis.

"And if it doesn't make you happy, then I will be the first person in line to kick his ass"

Louis let out a giggle, he knew it was true Liam usually didn't get involved when it came to arguing with Harry. Zayn was the one to get into fights with the other alpha, but he knew when it came down to it Liam would happily throw a punch for him. 

Finally they pulled up to the house, Louis felt like a little kid being dropped off by his parents. He didn't mind much though, it just reminded him that he did have people out there who loved and cared for him.

"I'll see you guys soon, alright? I'll call tonight or tomorrow and let you know how things are going," Louis said as he got out, grabbing his things along the way.

Louis waited until the two pulled away before walking into the house. He didn't tell Harry he was coming, he wanted to catch him by surprise just in case he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Harry?" Louis called out as he walked through the door.

The alpha jumped up from the couch, surprised that the omega was back home.

"Louis, hey you're back.." Harry stood looking at the omega, hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

"Surprise." Louis said with a soft smile.

The omega walked past the alpha, heading upstairs. Instead of stopping and putting his things in their shared room, he put his things into the guest room. His bag had barely hit the bed when he heard Harry come in behind him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Putting my things in my room, is there a problem?"  
Louis turned to face the alpha, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I dunno, just figured you'd come back to our room.." Harry shrugged.

"Well until we can work things out, this will be my room." 

Harry let out a huff, he was about to argue but Louis held his hand up to stop him.

"Ah, I don't want to hear it. I'm coming back on my terms, not yours. If you want to make this work as much as I do you will respect my boundaries." Louis stated firmly, causing Harry to raise his brow and then nod.

"Yeah, alright we can do whatever you're comfortable with." Harry finally agreed. "Do you need any help with your clothes?"

"Not right now, maybe later. Dinner sounds nice though, maybe you can order something while I get my things sorted?" 

Harry answered with a simple 'sure' before heading off downstairs again. Louis was pleased when he heard Harry calling his favorite take out place. He knew the alpha would be sucking up for a while, and Louis planned to take advantage of it. The omega started putting his things away, and going and getting some stuff out of their shared room. He only stopped when he heard Harry getting their delivery. Louis went downstairs where Harry was setting their things up. 

"Ready to eat?" Harry asked as he looked up to Louis.

The omega nodded and sat down on the couch, the alpha sitting across from him. Louis started to dig into his food, the two sitting in silence for a moment. He decided to break it by asking Harry about his week.

"What did you do while I was away?" Louis asked as he picked threw his box. 

Harry shrugged before answering. "Not much eat, sleep, go to work. I did a couple patrols with Zayn and his crew and that's about it."

"You spent time with Zayn?" Louis asked, raising his brow. 

"I wouldn't call it spending time together." Harry laughed some.

"I mean I know you two don't particularly like each other, so I was just curious." It was Louis' turn to shrug now.

"All we did was talk about you. Figured if I played nice with him he'd tell me how you were or if you needed anything." Harry looked down, missing the soft smile that Louis gave himself.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I let him get his words in. I deserved being called an asshole this time. He didn't believe that I was serious about being loyal to you and I told him I was." 

Louis was happy to finally hear Harry say it. But again, saying that he was going to be loyal was just the bare minimum.

"Actions speak louder than words you know. Once I start seeing it for myself then I'll believe you." Louis started to clean up the mess they had made.

"Have a little faith in me, Lou."

"I do, that's why I'm still here."

Harry sighed and helped Louis clean up the mess from dinner. 

"Let's just have the day tomorrow, me and you. We can just you know, talk and figure things out between us." Harry suggested, his eyes meeting Louis'. 

"Yeah, I think that could be good." Louis nodded.

After the two finished, they parted way upstairs. Hoping to make it through their first night back together.


	11. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chit chat about edits and an update :)

Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season! I wanted to come on here and talk about some things. For starters I’m going to start doing some major editing to this book. I’m wanting to fix some holes and improve on some things I’ve been working on. As for updates I’m hoping to start working on a new chapter and having one out late Sunday night or Monday. After that I hope to have a consistent updating schedule, I’m thinking maybe one or two chapters a week? Let me know! As I am always open to suggestions. This will be it for tonight and I’ll have this section deleted when I update next. Thank you all for the support and I will see you again within the next couple of days :)


	12. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // hii I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year 🥰 thank you all for the support and here's to more consistent and better updates in 2021 🥰 Also I’m thinking of doing updates on mondays and thursdays? I’m sorry this is so short! I hope you enjoy!

Instead of going to work Harry and Louis stayed home together. Not much was going on within the pack and if someone needed Harry they knew to call. As they woke, Louis went into what was their room and sat on the bed with Harry. If they didn't talk now, Louis didn't know when it would happen.

"Hey.." Louis said softly as he sat cross legged in the middle of the bed. 

"Hey." Harry replied, still lounging on his side of the bed. 

Louis looked down playing with his fingers a bit, he was trying to find the right words to say. He never thought he would be having this kind of conversation with his alpha. Yet here he was.

"Just.. why did you do it?" Louis said, finally looking up from his lap.

Harry sighed and sat up a bit straighter, he avoided Louis' eyes. 

"I don't really know." He shrugged 

Louis huffed, "Thats not a real answer Harry. You said you'd be honest, and I don't feel that's a very honest answer."

The omega was getting a bit angry, why did he even bother if Harry was going to act like this.

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you cheated? All I ever done is try to please you. I did everything I thought I was supposed to do to be a good omega and look where i still ended up." 

Harry finally looked at Louis and sighed. "That's not it, Louis."

"Then what is it?" Louis snapped

"It's me okay! Our parents made us do this. I wasn't ready for a mate but they made me do it anyways. They wanted me to take over and I panicked. I didn’t know if I could do it. Then I met you, and I thought you were gorgeous. You were so bright eyed and eager to take on your role. It scared me a bit I guess..” Harry trailed off.

“And it’s no excuse, but when I got scared I ran. I didn’t want you to know I doubted myself so I found myself going to someone who didn’t expect anything of me. I didn’t think of the pain I was causing you, I wasn’t used to thinking of someone other than myself.” 

Louis shook his head, he did feel for Harry. He remembered when he learned he was going to be mating with Harry. Louis was scared too, but he would never do what Harry had done.

“I just wished you would have talked to me, we could’ve figured something out. We could’ve taken things slow and not just jumped into a relationship.” 

Louis and Harry looked each other in the eyes. Like maybe for a moment they understood each other finally. 

“I know, nothing I do or say now can erase my mistakes but I’d really like to start over. You know, I want to try and be a good mate. Not just because I’m supposed to but because I actually want to try. You’re a good person, Louis and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to acknowledge it.”

Louis became teary eyed, all he ever wanted from Harry was for him to at least try. Hearing that the alpha wanted to try because he wanted to and not just because their parents had wanted them to really made him feel good.

Harry scooted over closer to Louis and took his hand. “Please don’t cry..”

Louis quickly wiped his eyes “M’sorry I just.. all I ever wanted was for you to try. If you’re really up to commit, I’d be happy to give you a second chance.”

Harry squeezed the smaller males hand. Giving him a small smile. 

“I promise I won’t fuck it up this time. Everything out on the table, no more secrets no more lies.”

“Thanks Harry..” this time it was Louis’ turn to offer a smile.

Louis knew the changes wouldn’t be immediate. Things would still take time, giving Harry his full trust again would take time. But for now, Louis was happy with starting to have more open conversations. Now that everything was out on the table, he felt it would be a bit easier to talk out any more problems they may have. 

“Now c’mon, I think I’ll make you breakfast this morning.” Harry teased, helping Louis up off their bed.

“I’m thinking pancakes?” Louis smiled

The two walked downstairs together, feeling a lot less pressure on their shoulders than the night before.


	13. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // its been awhile, I hope everyone is doing well! Here’s a short update since I haven’t been active. I have a slight down week before an exam week, so I’m going to try and update one more time after this!

"What's your favorite color?" Louis asked as he hung up some clothes into his closet.

The two were working together to make the guest room more suiting for Louis. Eventually he would make it back to their room, but for now Louis was staying out here. 

"Isn't this a game children play?" Harry said, a bit amused by Louis' attempts to get to know him.

"No." Louis huffed and turned to look at the alpha. Harry was laid across the bed, not helping like he was supposed to.

"I'm just want to know you, not the Harry that everyone thinks you are, but you." 

Harry sighed and finally answered the question, "Fine, my favorite color is white."

"Seriously?" Louis frowned

"Seriously, haven't you seen the amount of white shirts I own?" 

Louis took the shirt he was holding and tossed it at Harry. 

"Are you going to help or just lay there and be lazy." Louis crossed his arms standing in front of the alpha. 

"I am helping, I'm scenting the bed." Harry moved over to the center of the bed. 

This caused Louis to shake his head. "I don't know how I feel about your new attitude. I'm not used to you not being up tight."

"This is what you wanted, right? To get to know each other outside of just being just mates?" Harry sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

“It is what I was wanting, just didn’t know what it would look like.” Louis shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“We should go out later, it doesn’t matter where. Just out of the house for a bit.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun.” Louis nodded, giving him a soft smile.

-

Later that evening, after they were finished with Louis’ room. The two made their way out of the house. Harry was driving, but Louis wasn’t quite sure where they were going.

“Mind telling me where you’re taking me?” Louis asked, looking at Harry now instead of out the window.

“You’ll see, we’re almost there.”

Louis pouted, unsatisfied with the answer he was given. He turned and looked out his window again, the sun was starting to set. But he didn’t think that they were off to watch the sunset. Not long after Harry was pulling into a road that Louis wasn’t familiar with.

“Harry, what is this?” Louis asked, confused on where Harry could be taking him.

“No more questions, you’ll see for yourself.” 

Harry stopped the car in front of a house. The house was a bit more modern looking than the one they currently lived in. Which was a gift from Harry’s parents when they had mated. Louis had never seen this place before, it seemed no one was home so it couldn’t have been one of Harry’s friends.

Louis furrowed his brows and got out of the car, Harry following.

“What is this? Why are we here?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well I wanted to know what you think of it.” Harry said, looking over at the omega.

“What do you mean?” 

Harry sighed, “I want to know if you like the house Louis, I think we should move here.”

“Oh.” Louis said as he turned to look back at the house. 

He thought it was nice. They didn’t have any neighbors, and it had a nice yard. He could definitely imagine settling down permanently here.

“I like it, I haven’t been given the full tour yet but I think it could be us.” Louis smiled some, looking to Harry finally.

“I thought so too.” The alpha nodded.

“Can I ask why you wanted to move?” 

“Well, I figured it would be a fresh start for us. It will be ours to make new memories in. Our old house, we had some good times there but there are bad memories as well. I don’t want to keep thinking about our past, I want to think of us now and in the future.” Harry leaned against the hood.

Louis was a bit impressed. Harry did this for them. He didn’t think there would ever be a time where Harry thought about someone other than himself. Louis didn’t even mind that he wasn’t involved in picking it out. He was happy with this, and he couldn’t wait to start being happy with Harry. 

The omega grabbed a hold of the alphas arm. His smile growing wider.

“Now c’mon, I don’t want to stand here looking at the outside all night. Show me the inside!” Louis said with excitement in his voice.

“Let’s go.” Harry smiled, and allowed Louis to pull him into their new adventure.


End file.
